dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight
Knights (騎士, Kishi) are members of the Chivalric Order mainly Humans or Human-Hybrids tasked with killing Devils, Fallen Angels, Vampires, Demonic Beasts, and Monsters who can potentially harm Humans. Summary The title Knight was originally given the task of protecting both their kingdom and monarch along with their nobles from rival kingdoms; and in returned, they were paid for their loyalty and service with either money or land. The children of Knights were kept in castles and was raised by their caretakers until the age of seven before they began their training to become Knights just like their parent. During the time period of the Knights of the Round Table, to be more specific: Arthur Pendragon, the of Knight, Sir Lancelot, the of the Lake, and Sir Gawaine, the of the Sun. The three of them were Knights who were always on the front-line fighting against demonic beasts, evil magicians, and even rogue knights who wished for the end of Camelot. These Knights of Camelot were normally assisted by Magicians like Merlin Ambrosius. Because of their extensive physical training, combat training and weaponry, along with their resistance when it came to magic-attacks; they became capable of fighting against beings such as the High-Class Devils. In the same era, the strongest Knight aside from King Arthur and Sir Gawaine, was Sir Lancelot, a fully realized Knight normally seen fighting on the frontlines against armies wielding both his holy and demon sword; and the combat strength that earned him the title God of War. It was rumored that Sir Lancelot could fight even against an Ultimate-Class or even Satan-Class Devil. Powers & Abilities As per tradition, the moment a child turns the age of 7, those who make the choice of being a Knight go through rigorous physical training in order to fight beings like High-Class Devils and Fallen Angels. Due to some of them being incapable of matching them when it comes to either demonic power or magic, they instead train their bodies to resist both magical and demonic attack. Most Knights display enhanced physical capabilities that put them near the same level as Mid-Class Devils. Aura Knights learned how to tap into their own Aura, the manifestation of their spirit and wear it around their bodies, it is able to increase their offense, defense (and magic resistance), and speed. Over the years there have been Knights who developed many ways to utilize their aura in combat when they are faced with supernatural entities; most of them being Paladins who possess much higher aura-capacity. Heroic Arts Amongst the most talented of Knights, there are some who can make specific adjustments to their aura and use a unique weapon as a medium to develop their own unique technique. Equipment Magic Arks: 'These are unique weapons created using alchemy and then blessed by individuals of the Church and the Angels of Heaven. These can injure Devils, Fallen Angels, Vampires and other Monstrous beings. Due to them being created using Magic, they each carry a unique ability that makes them far more dangerous than normal weapons. These range from swords, spears, lances, gauntlets and other weaponry. '''Sacred Gears: ' Due to some Knights being either Pure-Humans or at least Human-Hybrids, there are some born with powerful abilities created by the original God from the Bible. Their abilities vary from person to person. '''Holy Swords: Though rare there are some Knights who were born with the capability to wield holy swords, which can damage Devils, Vampires, and creatures of darkness. Demon Swords: There is some Knight who can wield demon swords capable of causing harm to Angels and Fallen Angels. Ranking Their ranks are granted by the Head Paladin depending on their strengths and achievements. They are: Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Terminology